halofandomcom-20200222-history
Relic (Structure)
The Relic, as it is referred to by the Covenant, is a Forerunner underground structure located at the northern polar region of Harvest. It is apparently a form of galactic map room, as when activated, it shows a holographic map of numerous nearby star systems.Halo Wars Description The structure is an underground complex buried under the northern polar region of Harvest. It consists of a large main room with a deep chasm cutting through it. The sides are connected by two light bridges going across the chasm. The main room is connected to the entrance by a large corridor. The room is largely symmetrical, with some differences on each side. In the back of the main room, there is a circular chasm with a round platform on it, accessible by a single bridge. On the platform there is a spherical activation console similar to that of the Apex site and a hologram projector, which, when activated, projects a holographic map of nearby star systems. There are also a number of smaller doors around the main room, as well as the corridor. It is unknown where these lead, but multiple structures partially seen below the ice in the region around the main entrance suggest that the underground complex extends to a large area. History discussing with the Prophet of Regret in the main room.]] During the Harvest Campaign in February 2531, five years after the Second Battle of Harvest, the Covenant discovered this installation. The Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee was assigned to lead the excavation operation, and to search the Relic in hopes of finding valuable artifacts while keeping the human forces away. Meanwhile, a logistical support ship, , was in-system on a mission to save the crew of another UNSC ship. After the operation, they intercepted numerous Covenant communiques, all pointed to the northern polar region. Scans of the area detected major gravitational anomalies. The UNSC forces sent troops to a base near the Relic to find out what the Covenant were looking for. After the Arbiter had obtained the necessary information from the Relic, The Prophet of Regret ordered him to destroy it, to prevent it from falling into human hands. However, UNSC forces breached the Covenant defenses and prevented them from destroying the structure. After this, they entered the underground complex, and professor Ellen Anders activated the star map. A group of cloaked Sangheili attacked the humans, who managed to escape the structure with the help of two Grizzly tanks. It is unknown what became of the structure after this, but it is likely that the Covenant ships in the atmosphere were able to destroy it via orbital plasma bombardment before making the jump for Arcadia; it is doubtful that the Arbiter would neglect to follow orders given to him directly by a Prophet Hierarch. The star map pointed at another planet, Arcadia in the Procyon system. The Covenant invaded the planet, searching for valuable Forerunner artifacts. The planet had a Forerunner structure complex in its jungles, which led the Covenant to a Shield World. Gallery Covenant_in_relic.jpg|Covenant forces inside the structure. RelicRoombig.jpg|Concept art of the main room. Trivia *The design of the relic interior bears some resemblance to the underground tunnels in the Halo: Combat Evolved level Assault on the Control Room. Perhaps the resemblance is due to the fact that both structures serve as information centers. *In Halo: Blood Line, the command center of Line Installation 1-4 bears a striking resemblance to the central room of the Relic. Sources Category:Forerunner Artifacts Category:Harvest locations